In the past various types of hospital or orthopedic beds of one type or another have been used. Such beds are employed in hospitals, sanitariums or the like and are generally of integral construction and are motorized or otherwise powered to provide for raising and lowering a back portion and lower leg portion of the bed.
Such beds as have been proposed and that have been in use in the past are generally of complicated and expensive construction suitable for use on a permanent basis in the hospital, sanitarium or other type of institutional use. Because of the expense and weight, such beds are generally not available for use in a home or for domestic applications.
By means of this invention there has been provided a portable orthopedic bed which may have adjustable inclined back rest and leg rest and which can be operated by the operator and may be transferred from a conventional bed of one type or another to another such bed with a minimum of time and labor. The bed is comprised of a flat semi-rigid planar base to which are supported mechanisms for permitting sliding and inclining adjustment of a back rest and leg rest.
The operator may adjust through conventional instrumentation the back rest and leg rest by separate motors working through worm gears to raise and lower the back rest and leg rest as desired.
The portable orthopedic bed of this invention is relatively simple in construction and through the planar base can be simply placed upon a conventional box spring or frame work of a conventional bed without difficulty and without snagging. As desired the orthopedic portable bed may be simply lifted and placed upon the floor or other flat base since it is comprised of all the necessary frame work to support the mattress which may be placed thereover.
By means of this invention, there has accordingly been provided a portable orthopedic bed which may be simply moved from one conventional bed to another as desired. The device may be used in the home at a modest cost by invalids, convalescents and anyone else desiring the advantages of a power operated adjustable bed.
The above features are objects of this invention and further objects will appear in the detailed description which follows and will be otherwise apparent to those skilled in the art.
For the purpose of illustration of this invention there is shown in the accompanying drawing a preferred embodiment thereof. It is to be realized that the drawings are for the purpose of example only and that the invention is not limited thereto.